Kanna Saionji
Kanna Saionji is a minor character that appears in Episode 32: Princess Fight, The Hero Can't be Bought for Money. She is a rich girl and the noble daughter of a renowned CEO. Appearance and Personality Kanna's hair is long, curly and orange and she wears a red ribbon in her hair. Her eyes are aqua blue. As a child she still wore the red ribbon but her hair was above her shoulders. She wears a purple and pink dress with a white laced collar. When she first appears, Kanna appears to be spoiled and snobbish. She has a habit of laughing in a wild manner. She sees Minto as a rival and, as a result, was constantly picking fights with her. However, Kanna was actually envious of Minto because she was the first person not to be impressed of her showing off. She also admires how Minto doesn't need to buy friendship from others. Story Life as a Child Kanna Saionji is a spoiled rich girl who "met" Minto for the first time at a tea party seven years before the start of the series. She calls their meeting a "fateful encounter", but, as Ichigo points out, all that actually happened was that Minto walked past Kanna. Minto tried to pretend she didn't know Kanna, but Kanna said Minto could never forget about her because they are "eternal rivals". Tokyo Mew Mew At the latest tea party at Minto's mansion, Kanna comes from a long way to get involved with Minto, and makes a grand entrance; A line of men in suits play trumpets play as she was helped out of a dark helicopter by two more men. The helicopter was decorated with flowers and the white horse-driven pumpkin carriage from the fairytale Cinderella. This goes with how Kanna considers herself a princess, and she challenges Minto to see who of the two is a more suitable princess. However, Minto tells the Mew Mews that giving Kanna attention will only make her more arrogant. Minto also says that she, herself, probably was like that some time ago, which is a reason why she never wants to get involved with her. She also says to Zakuro that she sees her old, snobby self in Kanna and that is what irritates her. She walks away, but Kanna catches up with Minto and begins to taunt and jeer at her. Minto then yells at her for fighting and tries to get her to admit that she is lonely because she has no friends. Kanna gets embarrassed and denies this. When Quiche appears during the party, Kanna hoards a box which was presumed to have Mew Aqua in it from him, prompting him to steal the spirit of one of the men at the tea party and use a para para on it which turns the spirit into a flying dragon Chimera Anima. Minto transforms and tells Kanna to get away, but Kanna replies that she would never run away before Minto, so Minto slaps her. After the Chimera Anima is defeated it is revealed that there is no Mew Aqua in the box, but really only tea that Minto had ordered. After the fight, the girls are drinking tea, and Ichigo tries to invite Kanna to join. Kanna refuses, but promises to invite them to a party at her house, where they can taste better tea: She intends on showing that some of the things she has are better than Minto's. At the end of the episode she appears in, Kanna wants to be friends with the Mew Mews and says she is willing to pay anything as long as they let her. Minto tells her that money can't buy friends, and that she is yet to understand that she has to open her heart. Gallery Saionji-Kanna-tokyo-mew-mew-25680434-476-341.png mint_71.jpg Saionji-Kanna-tokyo-mew-mew-25680436-478-344.png International Name Changes *'Mew Mew Power (French)' - Anaïs de la Coquillette *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin)' - Jiā-Nài XīYuánSì Category:Anime-only characters Category:Minor characters